


Gifted

by go_from_there



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_from_there/pseuds/go_from_there
Summary: Lena goes to Alex with a very personal problem in her relationship with Kara.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> I found this deep in some very old files on my computer, so it's more or less set in season 2.

Lena stood in front of the door for nearly two minutes before she knocked, and fidgeted with her fingers when she heard someone approaching from inside the apartment. 

“Hey, Lena,” Alex greeted her. “If you’re looking for Kara, she left ten minutes ago.” 

Lena smiled. “I know. I actually came to talk to you about something,” she paused. “Alone.”

Alex stepped back and held the door open. “Come on in.” She closed the door behind Lena and gestured toward the couch. “Make yourself at home.” 

Lena shrugged out of her jacket, placing it and her purse on the arm of the couch before sitting down. Alex grabbed the remote to turn off the tv as she moved to join her. 

“So, what’s up?”

Still fidgeting with her fingers, Lena offered a half smile to Alex. “First of all, for the record, I’m sorry for what I’m about to say because you’re not going to like it. But you’re also going to understand why you’re the only person I could really come to with this.”

“Okay,” Alex laughed nervously, “I’m listening and being open-minded.” She nodded for Lena to continue.

Lena took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Kara and I… we um,” she looked down at her hands and folded them together tightly. “We haven’t been able to really have sex.” She looked back up at Alex, who was already turning red. “We’ve done… some stuff. But we -”

Alex squinted her eyes shut tight. “And you’re telling me about this because…?”

“Her powers are the issue and I don’t really know how to help her,” she rushed out.

Alex thought for a moment and then sighed. “She’s had sex with humans before. Why are her powers an issue now?”

Lena offered her a sly grin. “Think back to all the times you had sex with men,” she paused while Alex’s expression asked where she was going with her thought. “Then the first night you spent with a woman.”

She shook her head and laughed. “Okay, I think I get it.” She cleared her throat. “But I’m still not sure how I can help. Because in any other situation….”

“Being able to have an orgasm is a gift, not a problem…?” Lena finished for her. 

Alex nodded, her expression a little sad at realizing there was just one more thing in Kara’s life that was far more complicated than it should be, and that was unfair. 

Lena turned to fully face Alex, tucking one leg underneath her as she did. “Is there a way to dampen Kara’s powers? Temporarily?”

“Kryptonite,” Alex answered matter-of-factly.

“But that hurts her.” Lena’s expression was filled with concern. “That can’t possibly be the best solution.”

“The best and safest solution would be replicating her planet’s red sun,” Alex explained. “But we haven’t figured out a way to do that yet that doesn’t involve an amount of radiation that’s unsafe for humans to be exposed to.” She shrugged. “We do know how to contain and control kryptonite. It’s how Kara trains. It weakens her so she’s forced to fight on the same level as humans.”

“Without making her sick,” Lena nodded along. Kara had described the training room to her before, but she hadn’t considered it an option for their current situation. “What would I need to do to make that work without it hurting her?”

“I have an idea. Give me a couple days and I’ll let you know.”

\---

Maggie let herself into Alex’s apartment, dropping a few takeout bags on the counter before taking her purse to the bedroom. On her way back, she stopped at the table where Alex was working, and leaned down to kiss her. 

“Hi,” Alex smiled up at her fondly.

“Hey,” Maggie trailed her fingers along Alex’s neck for a moment. “What are you working on?”

Alex reached for a pair of pliers and folded the end of a thin steel wire over itself, hiding the sharp end. “Making a bracelet for Kara.”

Returning to the kitchen, Maggie began unpacking the food. “What’s the occasion?”

“Sex,” she replied with a laugh. “Kara’s very super abilities are getting in the way of her sex life. And I’m the one with the knowledge and means to help.” She shook her head but kept her eyes on the task in front of her. 

Maggie placed their plates on the table, making a second trip to get drinks before sitting down. “Your life is a little weird,” Maggie noted as she nudged Alex’s plate closer to her. 

Alex nodded and pushed her project to the side and pulled her plate closer. “Thank you. And yes, it is.”

“So, the bracelet serves what purpose in all of this?”

Alex reached forward and picked up two little green beads. “Kryptonite. Lena said Kara can’t let down her inhibitions without a very real risk of losing control of her powers. Which is dangerous in any scenario….”

“But a buzzkill in the bedroom,” Maggie nodded as she finished the thought. “Will that fix the problem? Little polished pieces of kryptonite?”

“I think so,” Alex’s tone was hopeful. “It should knock her powers down enough that she won’t hurt Lena by accident.” She put her fork down to reach for her water glass. “Then hopefully I can go back to not having to know things about my sister’s sex life that I just don’t want to know.” 

Maggie chuckled. “You’re a very good sister, Alex Danvers.”

\----

Alex grinned at the wide smile on her sister’s face as she walked down the hall, phone in hand, clearly texting Lena. “I take it the bracelet worked?” 

Kara looked up from her phone, pink rising in her cheeks but her smile not fading. “It  _ definitely _ did.” Kara turned and joined stride with her sister. “Thank you so much.” Her phone dinged and she laughed as she looked at the display. “And Lena thanks you too.” She held up the phone for Alex to see the winking emoji that popped up.

Laughing, Alex nudged Kara’s shoulder. “Okay, go flirt elsewhere. I’m happy you’re happy, but I need to eat lunch and I can’t do that while you make heart eyes at your phone.”

Kara gave her a gentle nudge back, then turned to head back down the hall again, giggling softly as her phone alerted another incoming message. 


End file.
